epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King
:This page is about the Season 6 battle Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. For the Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, see Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King/Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays. Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King is the seventy-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 6. It features the mascot of the McDonald's fast-food restaurant chain, Ronald McDonald, rapping against the mascot of the Burger King fast-food restaurant chain, the Burger King, along with a surprise entry from the mascot of the Wendy's fast-food restaurant chain, Wendy. It was released on June 8th, 2019. Cast Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald EpicLLOYD as the Burger King MC Goldiloxx as Wendy Atul Singh as an abandoned kid (cameo) Lyrics 'Burger King:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? One flame broiled ass clown? Have it your way! You can't do fast food half as good as I do! Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive through! You're played out like a Chuck E. Cheese token! Your style's like your ice cream machines: broken! (Ha!) I'm dropping Whoppers that'll knock you off the menu! Call you Ronald Donald, 'cause there's no MC in you! 'Ronald McDonald:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty Like the Whoppers you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! I've got lines for days, call me Szechuan sauce! The undisputed GOAT of putting burgers in bellies! I'm fast food Eminem, you're Machine Gun Kelly! I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD! 'Burger King:' (Alright.) You're number one, like the whiz I took in your ball pit! Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! You spooky-ass clown, you're so creepy it's insane! You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! You can't beat the King with your crew, please! The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! I ain't lovin' shit, even if Timberlake sings! I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! 'Ronald McDonald:' (Your onion rings are pretty good.) But that verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! Last rapper this plastic had a Happy Meal toy in it! I'm serving billions and I can't be beat! You're a bin full of lettuce: facing da feet! Using Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the weatherman! I'm the best trash talking mascot in town! You might be the King, but a clown wears the crown! 'Wendy:' (Where's the beef? Right here! Where's the beef? Right here!) (Where's the beef? Right here! Where's the beef? Right here!) Show me two losers old enough to be my daddies, And I'll square off with 'em like the corners of my meat patties! It's Wendy! The hip-hopping Pippi Longstocking! No flow's as Frosty as the salad bars that I'm dropping! I'm topping you two like plain baked potatoes! Exploiting you both like you were growing my tomatoes! (Aw!) King, you're creepy, and you're always second fiddle! Your breakfast croissants are even worse than his McGriddle! And McDonald's gave your job to a box with a face! Left you behind like a quiet kid in a PlayPlace. I'm the fast food queen! Mean with a tweet sesh! Leave opponents frozen 'cause I always keep my beef fresh! Poll Trivia General *This battle is a remake of the Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. It features many of the same lyrics, but changes have been made to the verses, the beat, and the third-party appearance of Wendy is unique to this battle. **This makes it the first battle to be a remake of a FitPHHCoN ''battle. *The addition of Wendy was teased in "The Patreon Song" when Nice Peter said "Man, you gotta see this Wendy's comment, this dude can write!" **Lines from the aforementioned comment went on to be used as part of Wendy’s verse. *This is the first battle that was written in conjunction with members of the ERB Patreon. Patrons in the "Writer" and "Director" tiers on Discord were able to submit lines for the title rappers, which were then incorporated into the battle. *In the ERB News video featuring Adam Smith, a suggestion for this battle appeared alongside other suggestions, with an arrow pointing to it, saying, "Not enough nutrition." *This is the tenth battle where both title characters are fictional. *This is the third battle to feature a female non-title rapper, after Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters and Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. *The Golden Arches on McDonald's suit was replaced by an "E". **Likewise, the necklace with the Burger King logo that the King wears was replaced with a chain that reads "ERB". Production *This is the first battle since Gandalf vs Dumbledore to only use abstract backgrounds, or "spinnies". *This is the first Season 6 battle to; **feature both Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD as rappers. **feature a third-party rapper. **feature a female rapper. **have an acapella released. Errors *In several shots of McDonald and Wendy, their hair was keyed imperfectly and left some green hue around them. *When Wendy says "It's Wendy! The hip-hopping Pippi Longstocking!", ''Longstocking is spelled as two words, reading Long Stocking. *The abandoned kid's greenscreen is keyed out incorrectly when all the Patreons are being listed at the end of the battle. Related videos Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. ERB Behind the Scenes‎ Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:MC Goldiloxx Category:Atul Singh